El mejor regalo
by princesa-neko-chan
Summary: Yurio quiere darle el mejor regalo a su mamá Yuuri, porque solo merece lo mejor. ¿Qué es lo que el pequeño ruso le regalará? /Posible Ooc por parte de Yurio y creo que también semi-AU XD


**Disclaimer: YOI no me pertenece, sino tendría shingos de lemmon, muchas temporadas y obviamente una boda :v**

 **~Disfruten~**

* * *

Pronto será 14 de febrero y Yuri todavía no sabe que regalarle a su mamá Yuuri, porque en la escuela les enseñaron que el 14 de febrero le puedes regalar algo a esa persona que es especial para ti, tanto amigos, como familiares o una persona que te guste mucho; aunque puede ser en cualquier otra fecha muchos prefieren hacerlo en esta fecha ya que son muy tímidos.

O al menos eso fue lo que les explicó Mila-sensei antes de que Georgi-sensei entrara repentinamente en el aula llorando mientras gritaba que no era más que un día en el que todas las compañías aprovechan para vender sus productos más caros de lo normal y que de todos modos terminarían en la basura como sus cinco años de relación con una tal Anya y quien sabe qué más cosas, pues los maestros lo sacaron del aula de los niños de tercero de kínder antes de que los dejara traumatizados.

Sin embargo Yuri quería aprovechar ese día y darle un regalo especial a su mamá Yuuri, pues es su persona favorita junto con su padre Viktor; aunque esto último no lo admitiría nunca en voz alta, pero ¿qué podría hacer un pequeño de cinco años que sea lo suficientemente bueno.?

¿Chocolates? No su mamá siempre se queja de que engorda muy fácil, ¿Joyas? No él es muy pequeño y no tiene dinero para esas cosas, además a su mamá la única joya que le ha visto usar es su anillo de matrimonio, ¿Flores? No eso tampoco, es muy típico y poco original. Mientras las horas pasaban el pequeño Yuri seguía descartando todas sus ideas porque ninguna le perecía lo suficientemente buena como para su mamá y su mamá sólo merece lo mejor y él se encargará de dárselo.

-Oye mamá -se acercó un poco tímido el pequeño.

-¿Sí? –respondió el japonés volteando a ver a su pequeño.

-¿Qué es lo que más te gusta en el mundo? –preguntó el pequeño ruso.

-Pues definitivamente tú y tu padre –le respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

En cuanto el japonés le respondió eso al pequeño Yuri se iluminaron los ojitos, pues se le había ocurrido una gran idea. Los siguientes días se la pasó rebuscando por toda la casa cosas que le ayudaran a preparar su regalo y sus padres lo miraban con curiosidad; pues se morían por saber lo que su pequeño estaba tramando.

Cuando por fin llegó el tan ansiado 14 de febrero los tres miembros de la familia Nikiforov-Katsuki empezaron su rutina normal, Viktor se fue a trabajar, mientras que Yuuri iba a despertar a su pequeño Yuratchka, como le decía de cariño, para llevarlo al kínder. Le extrañó que justo cuando estaba por tocar la puerta del cuarto de su retoño esta se abriera y saliera un pequeño Yuri ya vestido mientras restregando sus ojitos en señal de que aún tenía sueño. Aunque eso se quedó cortó en comparación de lo que sucedió después.

-No entres en mi cuarto mientras no estoy –Le había dicho el pequeño rubio a su madre al momento de despedirse en la entrada de la escuela y Yuuri no pudo más que acceder a la petición de su hijo.

Pasaron las horas y por fin llegó la salida. Cuando ambos Yuri's llegaron a casa se dieron cuenta de que Viktor había salido más temprano de lo ususal del trabajo, pues los recibió en la puerta de la casa mientras le entregaba a Yuuri un enorme ramo de rosas azules y un casto beso en los labios.

Mientras el ruso menor puso una mirada de superioridad y una sonrisa sarcástica al ver el regalo de su padre para su madre.

-¿Sucede algo Yura? –preguntó el ruso mayor a su primogénito.

-Eso no es lo que más le gusta mamá –dijo con cierta arrogancia.

-¿A no? –Se extrañó Viktor ante lo dicho por su hijo -¿entonces qué es? -Preguntó divertido.

-No te lo diré o robarás mi idea –respondió a la defensiva el ruso menor.

-No lo haré, sólo dime –le pidió con una sonrisa el albino.

-No, mejor váyanse a pasear y cuando regresen verán mi regalo para mamá –dijo con cierto orgullo mientras empujaba a sus padres hacia afuera.

Cuando ambos adultos estuvieron fuera de la casa el pequeño rubio puso manos a la obra para preparar su sorpresa. Mientras ambos adultos intercambiaron una mirada extrañados y decidieron hacerle caso a su hijo. Aunque solo dieron una vuelta a la cuadra, pues el dejar solo a su pequeño de cinco años en la casa les causaba cierto pendiente.

En cuanto regresaron a casa vieron en el piso recortes de dibujos de flechas que los guiaron a la sala donde encontraron una gran caja de cartón coloreada con crayones y con dibujos de gatos obviamente hechas por su pequeño se acercaron a la caja y vieron un papel pegado a la tapa donde, a juzgar por la letra desprolija su hijo había escrito:

 _"De: Yuri_

 _Para: Mamá"_

Viktor y Yuuri volvieron a intercambiar miradas antes de que el japonés quitara la tapa de la caja. Cuando ambos padres se asomaron para ver el contenido de la caja se sorprendieron al encontrar a su pequeño ahí adentro con un enorme moño en la cabeza mientras usaba ese traje blanco que tanto odiaba, pero que su madre amaba verlo usar.

-S-sorpresa –dijo sonrojado desviando la mirada.

Hubo un largo silencio que le preocupó al pequeño y con cautela volvió su mirada hacia su madre. Cuando le vio el rostro se preocupó, pues estaba llorando mientras Viktor le tomaba fotos con el celular.

-¿N-no te gustó mi regalo? –pregunto preocupado Yuri tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Yuuri sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras intentaba limpiarse las lágrimas –no es eso, es al contrario me encanta tu regalo, es el mejor que he recibido –le dijo a su hijo mientras lo cargaba para sacarlo de la caja y abrazarlo –muchas gracias Yuratchka –le dijo a su hijo que al escuchar eso se aferró al cuello de su madre mientras Viktor seguía sacando fotos muy emocionado.

-Nee Yuuri tengamos otro hijo -dijo emocionado el ruso mayor -¿Que te parece tener un hermanito o hermanita Yurio? -le preguntó a su hijo.

-No quiero tener hermanos -respondió rápidamente el pequeño rubio -ya tengo suficiente con tener que compartir a mamá contigo como para tener que compartirla con otros.

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

 **Bueno un intento de algo especial por el 14 de febrero :v o algo así, y si les gusto dejen su review y agreguen a favoritos (aunque me gustan más los reviews :3)**

 **Espero leerlos pronto :3~**


End file.
